<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twindroids by Laura_Laplace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991722">Twindroids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Laplace/pseuds/Laura_Laplace'>Laura_Laplace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Guy on Girl, Guy on Guy, M/M, Multi, Robot Sex, Science Fiction, Sex Robots, bi threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Laplace/pseuds/Laura_Laplace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One must be careful when repairing sex robots...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cute boy/sexbots, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twindroids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Patreon story out in public. If you want to see this stuff early, and get a say in what I write, check out the link in my bio! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out at the far edge of civilized space, one found ways to make do. </p><p>It was simply the way of things for the citizens of Cur’s Crossing, lacking as they did any form of national or corporate backing from a more established world further in toward the human center. They had struck out on their own, and thus the going was often lonely; the production pipeline from the Earth colonies did not extend out here except by smuggling, and what tech that did make it out there tended to be proprietary almost to the point of inscrutability. </p><p>The inter-sphere conglomerates were deeply secretive about that, of course; they didn’t want an enterprise like Cur’s Crossing to succeed. All the better to keep their customer base thinking solely of capitalist space. </p><p>That being said, robots, mechs, and artificial life forms continued to come, drawn by the promise of catch-free rights within a political sphere that did not recognize claims to ownership over sentient beings. They were all so very helpful, enriched the culture so much, but… well, everything needed a doctor from time to time. Humans did not traditionally come with paneling that could only be opened by specially made wrenches that could only be obtained through a corporate overseer, though. </p><p>Nor a genome with specifically encoded copyright functions designed to make mapping it impossible without proper clearances, unlike the vat-life that came to live here. </p><p>Out in Cur’s Crossing, medical treatment was more about finding ways to slice away red tape than it was actual medicine. </p><p>Take the case of Sona and Ampere, one of only three twindroid pairs to ever make it out this far: even just thinking about their design was enough to set a few roadblocks in the path of any potential repair man or woman. They were pleasure droids, obviously, meaning that any attempt to open them up, much less fix their wear and tear would have to contend with the increased sensitivities and bizarre structural specifications employed within the adult robotics market; it was a discipline all its own, not the sort of thing that had much crossover with vehicle repair or even standard mechanics. The perverts had their own rulebooks and, consequently, their own techies to fix things, presumably ones far more likely to ensure that ports had been cleaned before opening them up. </p><p>Even assuming one could find a repair person with the knowledge to help, the little droids’ code consciousnesses were twinned too. It was, in fact, the entire point of having a twindroid set: two robots instead of one, with a pre-existing relationship to one another, their programming inextricably linked and probably stored within both of them at the same time. Sona and Ampere the people were not easily located within their central processors, they were a process occurring within a wireless link between their two cases. </p><p>You could not disconnect that link while working on them any more than you could split a human brain in two and expect surgery to go smoothly. They were a unique problem. Back in the earthsphere routine repairs might involve a day trip to a licensed maintenance center, the sort of thing that robots could both walk to and back from without much trouble. Out here, one had to get… inventive.</p><p>All the while, having to deal with who Ampere was as a person, too. </p><p>The pink robot cried out when Ren slid his fingers into his inner workings, his voice boyish, feminine, unrepentantly sexual. Though his face was a featureless black screen, the teasing in him obvious through the displays he had for eyes; it didn’t seem right to Ren that such a degree of smug amusement could be represented through just a pair of upward curving ellipses, but here they both were anyway. </p><p>Both parts of the twindroid set lay on their stomachs on Ren’s repair tables, the paneling at the smalls of their backs removed and placed carefully beside them on a sterile sheet of gripping rubber. Swirling miles of wiring, plate after plate of layered nano-computers all lay beneath a thin patina of artificial muscle, turned to gel the moment the open air hit it. A pair of screens hovering beside the young repair technician divulged reams of data about the twindroids’ condition, processor usage, a dozen smaller numbers that were no less important than the first two. A third screen displayed a good old fashioned instruction manual, inviting the reader with animated gloss to enjoy their new Gemini-class twin companion droid system. Even to a technological novice it would be clear that this was complex, fiddly work. </p><p>What, then, did Ampere’s arched back and wiggling, slim butt suggest? </p><p>‘Most times guys have to seduce me to get their fingers in me, pretty boy,’ the pink robot practically moaned, the mechanical cat ears that hovered magnetically atop his head flicking and twitching. He had a tail too, and Ren found himself thanking his foresight profusely for having pinned that wriggling little thing down before they had begun. </p><p>‘Amp…’ Beside him, Sona laid her head in her arms, her own ears tilting downward. She had no breath with which to sigh, but the audio chipset in her artificial brain managed a good simulacrum of one. The difference between her and her setmate were night and day, but then, that was by design, wasn’t it? They were a QA tested, committee designed, and software coded odd couple. </p><p>And now, out here at the edge of settled space, they were becoming their own people. Whole new individuals, growing from mass-produced, consumer-grade AI slop. </p><p>Ren did not have it in him to admonish the pink robotic femboy too much for that. </p><p>‘Most guys probably aren’t putting them in there to refit one of your lateral nerve coils, though. Hold still, please.’ he said, his eyes fixed firmly on the work in front of him. In truth he was almost elbow deep in his current client, far from sexual now, his fingers seeking out a node on the interior of Ampere’s abdomen that was, indeed, sitting a little loose in its slot and requiring some adjustment. </p><p>Pulling it all the way out and brushing a thumb across the insertion point without ever taking it out of Ampere, Ren slid it back into place and was rewarded with a satisfying mechanical click. </p><p>And also a long, sensual catboy moan, replete with stretching, thick thighs. </p><p>‘Mmm, still feels good though!’ Reaching back as the mechanic extricated himself, Ampere grabbed hold of the hand that had so recently been inside his guts and resettled it to his ass. The short robot whimpered enticingly, pressed back against his technician’s touch. </p><p>‘That’s because he’s knuckle deep in our central nervous system, Amp. Can you just let the nice man do his work?’ Sona’s tail, a thin, insulated wire with a male attachment at the end into which any number of intimate devices could be plugged, curled with displeasure. Her blue chassis, designed by some committee somewhere based on market research, made her a perfect contrast to her counterpart, a calming figure that had let Ren into her interior mechanisms without much fuss at all. </p><p>‘What exactly do you think our work is, Sona?’ Ampere shot back, spreading his legs to make sure everyone around him knew that he had been made anatomically correct. </p><p>‘You don’t have to work like that anymore,’ Ren continued to work, but a larger part of his attention went to making his tone gentle and encouraging now. There were training programs mechanics had to go through here before they were allowed to work with freed androids, expectations of sensitivity in handling their often newfound liberation; they were not for anything while they were here. </p><p>Not that literal programming was that easy to break… </p><p>‘Oh, we know,’ Sona said. </p><p>‘Now we just do it for fun,’ Amp added, shrugging. Ren ran his free hand through his dark, wavy hair, clicking the last piece of the pink robot’s trouble spots back into place. He wheeled his chair over to Sona now without speaking; how was he supposed to respond to stuff like this, anyway? He was a repairman, not a philosopher, and this was something for the machine intellect counselors to deal with, not him.</p><p>‘Now I know I can rely on you to sit still,’ he said, sliding free an extendable cable from a nearby readout and searching for a port on Sona’s spine. ‘Last little bit I need to do and then I think you’re all set. You’ve got the rootkit for the two of you, Sona, so I’m gonna have to- ooph!’</p><p>A weight dropped onto his back, arms wrapping around him. A familiar set of hips pressed into Ren’s backside, intimate and hard. The tip of a tail caressed the inside of his thigh.</p><p>‘We have thought about it, of course,’ Sona said from the table, as her setmate slid a hand beneath Ren’s shirt. ‘We were programmed for this, that’s just an inescapable fact.’</p><p>‘But none of us are responsible for the circumstances of our birth,’ Amp added, consent protocols wired deep into his brain noting that Ren had not made a move to stop him, not to mention the blush creeping up his cheeks. ‘We are the way that we are, made for sex just as much as we were made to live together.’</p><p>As Ampere’s touch made its way up, Sona’s tail snaked lower, beneath the waist of the technician’s jeans, sliding down with unerring accuracy. Ren squeaked with surprise as it found paydirt in mere moments.</p><p>‘We get to decide what we do with that.’ The two of them spoke in unison, their voices commingling into a sultry whole that, for a second, struck Ren dumb. For the first time he realized the gap of understanding between a singular mind and a pair of networked consciousnesses. </p><p>The latter did not seem to experience existential angst, for one. Maybe something to do with never being fully alone.</p><p>Sona rose up into a sitting position, her tail still tethering her to Ren’s crotch. He stared back, wide eyed, though surely not surprised; he had known what he was getting into when he took the job. They had been introduced to him as companion droids, after all. What was written on his expression now was a rather delightful shade of flustered. </p><p>Deciding to see how deeply they could entrench that look, Sona let one of her thin, feline feet slide up the inside of Ren’s thigh, its blunted, paw-printed point landing on the growing lump in his pants, thickening at the touch of her tail. </p><p>‘You’ve been awfully nice to us,’ she said, the lights of her eyes rising in a pleasant twinkle. ‘And it was a long, long trip to get out here. We could think of worse first acts as legal persons than to fuck the absolute hell out of you.’</p><p>‘She wishes I’d been more subtle about trying to jump your bones before, though,’ Amp cooed, nuzzling at Ren’s neck with the smooth gloss of his faceplate. ‘But I can’t help the way I’m programmed. Say yes?’</p><p>‘Hmm?’ Ren’s voice trembled, unsteady and distracted as pink metal fingers ran through his hair. </p><p>‘Lemme christen my newly free, cute little cock with you, pretty boy,’ Ampere purred. </p><p>‘I would have said it in prettier terms, but… yes. Because we want to.’ Sona added, scooting closer to the edge of the examination table. The fact that she, too, was exquisitely anatomically correct, shaved, and glistening, was now all too obvious to Ren. The inevitable next step was to drop herself into his lap, something she accomplished without ever taking her tail off of his cock. </p><p>Had it not been for her other half behind him, the pair would have slid away on his wheeled chair. As it stood, Ren just got poked by a robotic erection, treated to a soft, lovely and algorithmically derived whimper in return. </p><p>If he was being honest with himself, Ren had not bargained on this exact set of circumstances. He had figured that after so long in service as a set of sex toys, having escaped that life to freedom, the stuff in his pants would have been the last thing on their connected minds. But old habits died hard, it seemed. </p><p>And if those habits were literally wound around the center of one’s being, one might as well lean into it. </p><p>‘That’s the difference between being a toy and being a person:’ Amp said, softly. ‘We get to ask you now.’</p><p>‘W-well, there was one thing I’ve always wanted to know about companion droids…’ Ren got the feeling that the crooning, sensual tones the robots were taking went deeper than merely programming, that they were in fact intended to keep him off balance yet interested. On the back foot; not a place he was at home in being, no matter the nature of his partners. Reaching up, he took hold of Amp’s faceplate and tugged, pulling the smaller robot out from behind him. </p><p>Ren’s heart raced as he allowed himself to look at the cybernetic femboy for the first time as an object of lust instead of a puzzle to be worked on, or a client to be held at a professional distance. It had been, Ren was forced to admit, a more challenging prospect than he would have wanted; no matter his beliefs about the personhood of machine intelligences, both Amp and Sona had been precision designed to be hot. The boy was all thighs and hips and slimness and thickness, even without factoring in that utterly infuriating personality that made one want to let him tease you forever and also put him right in his place. </p><p>There was something freeing in being able to put aside his desire to interact with them sans thirst, and instead fight fire with fire. </p><p>‘Hey, what are you- ohhh….’ Pink love hearts flitted across Amp’s face display as, in one fluid motion, Ren pulled him out front and slid his mouth down the femboy’s robotic cock. Seated as he was with Sona on his lap, Ren’s head was roughly aligned with Ampere’s crotch, something he took full advantage of.</p><p>And it was true what they said: the artificial skin they used on companion droids tasted amazing. </p><p>Well, why not? You wouldn’t design a knife that wasn’t sharp, or a car with no engine, after all. Companion droids were made to be pleasing to the senses, but somehow, Ren had not been expecting the precise thing he had gotten when he tongued at Amp’s shaft. There had been some real thought put into how his dick should taste; undeniably sweet, but textured in such a way to discourage the sort of automatic urge to associate that taste with food. </p><p>He was smooth and soft and lovely, the little shivers that went through his body as Ren dipped lower, took him to the base, addictive. The mechanic wanted more, from the first moment until the very second he, reluctantly, pulled away. </p><p>‘ Ha, wow.’ Amp sighed, his voice unsteady, laughing yet nervous. ‘Real rare that I get caught off guard by a blowjob, nice work.’ </p><p>Ren rolled his tongue around his mouth for a moment before he responded, doing so with a grin and new light in his eyes.</p><p>‘I can’t really place what you taste like, other than “fruity.” Seems pretty on-brand for you,’ he said, letting one idle hand go to the robot’s crotch, stroking him harder. There was no blood in him, of course, no need of a circulatory system beyond the hydraulics that kept him moving, but his artificial nervous system was programmed to respond in a certain way regardless, and the way Amp’s shaft plumped below his touch felt genuinely pleasing to Ren. </p><p>Hard, yes, yet pliant in a way most human members were not, pulsing with an obvious pleasure; here there could be no guile in the short robot, no flirtations to hide behind. Just altogether physiological responses, in their way no different from the variants in human beings. </p><p>They were all creatures of programming to some extent, Ren supposed. </p><p>To Sona, Ren offered the attentions of his other hand, keeping tight to Amp with his right as though he feared the pink bot needed a leash. He laid his left first into the small of the blue bot’s back, drawing her closer and pressing more of her weight onto him, changing the nature of her leverage such that she bore down on him. Her breasts, small and tipped with darker blue nipples, pressed into his chest, and Sona gave herself to her newfound position, leaned in fully. </p><p>Though less obvious than her setmate, Sona’s pleasure at being accepted like this was clear, if one knew where to look. The edges of her faceplate took on a blue tone that was downright warm, a clear summer sky uninflected by worry. The tip of her tail brushed an odd feeling metal line across Ren’s balls, and her eyes regarded him with a level of appreciation that hadn’t been there before. </p><p>‘Well hello there, I was wondering whether you would come out to play eventually…’ Sona’s voice was a length of perfect silk, flowing cadences evoking a heat in Ren that he didn’t know he could possess. Perhaps there was something to lab-tested, acoustically honed pillow talk after all… </p><p>‘You gonna keep jerking me off with your tail?’ Ren answered, moving one hand to Sona’s ass as the other reached out and stroked a finger around a particular curve on the side of Amp’s shaft. He was rewarded with two shivering, gasping robots; right now Ren held in his head a complete diagram of their complex nerve clusters, the specific lines of code that made them mewl. </p><p>A more boorish man than he might have said he had a backdoor into their orgasms. Ren just pressed the advantage that he had until the twindroids were clinging to him. </p><p>‘Because if you really want to play, well, you haven’t even met my little friend here.’ Ren reached out, grabbed his readout, and Amp actually whined out loud at not having his touch anymore. But the mechanic’s attentions were elsewhere now, though in a place no less stimulating… if he wanted it to be. </p><p>All along the screen there were diagnostics, lines of 3D printed nerves ready to be stimulated, a test program running to ping them whenever he wanted. </p><p>‘May I?’ He asked, as both of the droids’ visuals remained glued to his screen. As Ren ran a single finger down between the two figures representing each of them, he could practically feel their little concealed camera eyes following it, close to the very seats of their pleasure but never touching. Not without consent.</p><p>Neither robot looked to the other, but they didn’t need to. Their thoughts lay within each other, two minds linked so inextricably that to even attempt to separate them would change the nature of them both. They knew what they wanted, but their appreciation for the gesture held them pinned for a moment, tails twitching. </p><p>When they really wanted something they could move together quite admirably, a two person unit flowing with the same desire. Pressing into his body, Sona’s face was at Ren’s ear in moments, her voice warm and wanting, despite coming from inset speakers. Her fingers kneaded at his back, simultaneous with Amp’s tail drawing an affectionate line across his neck.</p><p>‘Yes you absolutely may…’ The blue robot groaned, the pads at her fingertips pressing hard into the soft tissue of Ren’s shoulders. </p><p>‘Mmm, fuck us, Daddy…’ Crooning, teasing, the pink robot rubbed up against him like a bipedal metal cat. Which, in point of fact, was not terribly far off. </p><p>The temptation to do just that was overwhelming; whoever the audio engineers were who had produced the original samples for these voices had outdone themselves. Ren was rock hard and pushing into Sona’s hips, the tip of her tail tickling the underside of his erection. Holding her close to him, he slid his fingers along the touchscreen display beside him, having to seek out the commands consciously, lacking the muscle memory required to do it by feel just yet.</p><p>First one, then the other. Amp practically buckled, his legs nearly giving out as sensation struck, pleasure burning its way through his nerves. On Ren’s lap, Sona squirmed, thighs clenching tight to him, her hips grinding her pussy down against his pants. She was, in mere moments, soaking; there were individual admin commands to make the droids climax present in the software, of course, but that was not what Ren had used. </p><p>They would have been expecting that, after all. Their first time as free people should be surprising. </p><p>Twin faceplates burst with drifting hearts and motes of color, eye lines becoming positively beatific with ecstasy. Tails thrashed and ears flicked magnetically above trembling heads. Ren let the moment go on for a little while before he switched them back to normal operations, content to watch but, ultimately, more interested in seeing how they would respond. They collapsed in that particular way that robots did, when one set of stimuli had been removed, but their latency hadn’t let the next kick in yet. </p><p>Like puppets, momentarily robbed of their strings. </p><p>‘T-that was not the regular O button!’ Though their processors worked at such a speed that stammering was naturally impossible, most of the more personality-heavy models were afforded some latitude in their speech functions to introduce a tremble where emotively appropriate. Amp’s was a gasping, shivering thing that put one in mind of a person coming up for air after an unexpected drop into water.</p><p>‘Mhmm,’ Ren nodded, stroking the curve of Sona’s ass as she held him tightly. ‘Since your software runs on proprietary encryption I needed to cook up some workarounds to access stuff beyond your regular customizable features. I’ve got a pretty good handle on your nerves here, though obviously it’s one that I’ll remove and shut down once we’re done with your checkup. A doctor wouldn’t keep his fingers in an incision, after all.’</p><p>‘Amazing medical dirty talk aside… do that again?’ Sona asked. ‘I can’t believe we had a function like that in us and they wouldn’t let us use it natively.’</p><p>‘It’s not even really a function,’ Ren shook his head. ‘I’m just tweaking your overall nervous system into a pleasure state at max output. Orgasm overdrive, but… well, that’s why it’s not included in your standard OS either. You all don’t have biochemical systems but you can still become addicted to too much of a good thing, that’s standard in your code. I guess some, uh, end users liked their companions lust drunk and sex addicted. So this is kind of a one time thing, okay?’</p><p>‘Thank you,’ Sona murmured, an understated superego whispering even as the wild id that was her setmate giggled: ‘Well then we’d better make the most of it today!’</p><p>‘Oh yes, we’d definitely better…’ Something that was not a frown, not quite, crooked at the edges of Ren’s mouth, the product of an idea prodding at the edge of his awareness that he had not yet fully got his mind around. All he knew was that it bothered him, that it drove him to gently but firmly remove Sona from his lap, her tail uncoiling from around his cock, and turn his attentions toward her little pink mate, and his inability to stop talking.</p><p>‘Get back on the table, Amp,’ Ren said, slowly, picking the words one at a time. ‘There’s one other thing I need to… check.’</p><p>The droid stared at Ren for a moment, eyesigns switching to an inquisitive slant above a cocky little smile drawn in lights on his faceplate. His ears twitched upward, tail slowing to a stop for the first time since he had entered the room, really. </p><p>‘Okay,’ the short robot said, inclining his head. He obeyed, tone and demeanor expressing a sort of impressed surprise at the steel in Ren’s voice, something that had not been there before and portended… well, Amp did not honestly know. He hadn’t long been acquainted with the man, which made sleeping with him all the more thrilling. </p><p>No ownership, no receipt or warranty, no stricture codes determining what they had to do next. Just… interplay. One voice, a second. Words and actions. </p><p>He got on the table, and when Ren moved to join him, he let the mechanic slip his legs into a pair of stirrups, his arms against the rests that were there more to guide and frame the arms than give them a place to relax. Amp was not surprised exactly when metal guide rods slid up from them all, holding his limbs pinned, but he found himself laughing as though he was. </p><p>‘It was this kind of table all along?!’ His ears flicked with delight.</p><p>‘Not exactly,’ Ren shrugged, slipping himself between Amp’s legs and ratcheting the stirrups wider, revealing more of the plush bottom beneath. ‘Sometimes we do work that requires temporary deactivations. Don’t want anything sliding around where it shouldn’t, basically, but it should do for what I’ve got in mind here.’</p><p>‘And what is that, exactly?’ Sona asked, sauntering up behind the man that stood above her setmate. Her hands lay gently on his hips, stroking, fingers slipping beneath the hem of his shirt to explore the slim inclines of his waist. ‘Do tell.’</p><p>There was a slot inset on the side of the exam table sized to hold a tablet, and Ren slotted the readout containing the twindroids’ exposed nerve signals into it, close at hand and pulsing with data that he could take in at a glance. Those numbers meant something to him, and though he was officially somewhere else entirely when it came to his job now, Ren could not help but take them in, holding them in some part of his mind below the bits that throbbed for the lithe little robots. </p><p>He didn’t touch it beyond that, instead opening up his pants for the first time, bringing himself into open air. He was bigger than Amp, not that this was surprising- his model had clearly been built for femininity, not overbearing manhood- but it was pleasant indeed to rub the tip of himself down the inside of Ampere’s thigh, against the supple thickness of the robot’s shaft. Amp’s eyes were not at all capable of traditional emoting, but Ren could feel them glued to the point at which they touched nonetheless, the intensity of his interest overwhelming. </p><p>‘The two of you are practically virgins,’ he announced finally, drawing his cockhead down the soft pouch of Amp’s balls, into the cleft of his ass. ‘Took me a bit to figure it out, but you are.’</p><p>‘We beg to differ!’ Ampere disagreed, and of course it was Amp that would have given voice to that particular side of their shared mental space. There was a scoffing there that was entirely expected.</p><p>‘You would, but that proves my point.’ Shuffling in closer, Ren positioned himself for the coming stroke inward. ‘Oh, you’ve been… fucked a lot,’ Here a grunt from Amp, as his mechanic slipped inside him. ‘But neither of you have ever had sex. You can’t have, not without being free. The power imbalance alone…’</p><p>Slowly as he spoke, Ren pushed himself further in, until he bottomed out in the squirming, restrained droid’s ass. Entry had been easy, but at the apex of his thrust Amp’s walls squeezed him tight, almost sucking him deeper in a way that made Ren inhale sharply. The little robot was sensually perfect, his ass hot and inviting, and for a moment the mechanic forgot what he was going to say next. </p><p>To buy time, he flicked his fingers across the screen at his side, flipping a switch and turning Sona on with a low, persistent throb of pleasure. Behind him, she gasped and clung to him more, soft and wandering hands running over his chest, his thighs, anywhere she could touch him. She cooed in his ear for more, even as her setmate pushed himself down on Ren’s cock, almost bouncing in place, but the two of them weren’t going to distract him now.</p><p>Not if he could help it. </p><p>‘No choice, no real sex. The consent debate around programmed beings is… a lot to deal with while I’m inside you, but what we’re doing now is a whole different thing to what you’re used to,’ Ren did his best to keep his voice steady, and failed multiple times as the twitching hole enveloping him clenched down. ‘You say you want it, and that’s a good start… but what is it that you actually want?’</p><p>‘Mmm, I want you to fuck me!’ Amp groaned and shivered, grinding his plush ass down on Ren. The mechanic shook his head.</p><p>‘You’ve been alive in there all along, stricture codes or no,’ Ren whispered, stroking Amp’s thigh gently, affectionately. ‘Tell me what you’ve come to like in all that time. Quit the porn act and let someone else please you, on your own terms.’</p><p>Neither bot spoke, a definite contrast to how they had been before. They had always had a response until now, but the patterns of their speech had been… familiar, in a way that Ren had not liked. Cur’s Crossing did not receive the constant barrage of advertising from the earthsphere, but like so many of his peers Ren had been immersed in that bizarre marketing culture for a long time before he had finally escaped. </p><p>That is to say, he knew how companion robots spoke when they were simply obeying their scripts. </p><p>‘Freedom is probably quite a trip,’ he said, after what seemed an eternity of silence. ‘But I encourage you to use it. Tell me how you want it.’</p><p>‘Can you…’ Amp paused, shifted for the first time out of discomfort and not seduction. His hips wiggled without the fluidity of his previous flirtations, a shiver running through him; it actually took him time to muster the courage to speak. ‘I’d like it if you jerked me off while you fuck me…’</p><p>With his bravado drained and only the meekness of uncertain ground left behind, Amp sounded cute in a completely different way to his usual. It was the first time that Ren had felt like he was interacting with a lover, instead of being… prodded, he supposed, provoked by a being that only knew how to act the one way. Ampere mewled when he slid his hand around the robot’s cock, thumb coming to rest against the underside of the shaft. Pink, artificial thighs twitched, and Ren found the movement rather fetching. </p><p>‘Sona?’ He turned his head, casually pumping her setmate’s dick to erection. The blue bot was close at hand, pressed against his back and watching with an intensity that honestly made Ren blink to see it. She stroked soft, padded fingers across the expanse of his chest, pulling his shirt up as she went. </p><p>‘You just keep me switched on and pay attention to Amp for the moment,’ she purred, her voice throbbing with electricity. ‘Let me do what I want back here, and we’ll come to how you can… fix me up once you’re finished here. I can be patient, if I have a toy to play with.’</p><p>Their mechanic leaned back against Sona anyway, using his free hand to direct one of hers to his throat in a gentle grip that he thrilled to instinctively. He had always loved being held there; he turned her pleasure higher, listened to her moan and felt her grip tighten fractionally in return. Her remaining hand wandered his body, squeezing and kneading at the bubble of his ass as it flexed with each deep thrust into her setmate. </p><p>They arrived at their own kind of rhythm by degrees, then. </p><p>No individual among them got to set the entirety of the pace, though there were small habits in all three of them that urged the trio toward that end. Ren thrusted, and Amp lifted his legs from the guide restraints to wrap his luscious thighs around him to keep the man inside him, close, their fucking short and sharp and unified, a little wave that passed between the two of them. Though his hips moved up on occasion, chasing Ren’s touch, Amp for the most part allowed his repair tech to beat him off at his own speed, slender fingers masterfully manipulating the mechanisms of his throbbing cockhead. </p><p>And Sona, behind them all, caressing metal queen with her chin resting on Ren’s shoulder, watching her partner pant and shake, his tail coiled tight around one of Ren’s legs. She tweaked the technician’s nipples, rolling them between her fingers as she moaned hot little encouragements into his ear, entreating him to fuck Amp harder, to breed that cute pink ass and show him that all that teasing earlier had consequences… </p><p>Perhaps she might take to freedom best of all, Ren mused in those few moments he was afforded where his thoughts weren’t consumed by the tight heat of Amp’s asshole, assuming this wasn’t all a game to her too. </p><p>But Ampere’s reactions suggested to him that it was not, the lingering glances he gave his female setmate that what she was doing was not within her normally programmed parameters, that he was just as uncertain as Ren himself. So he let himself into the moment fully, stopped worrying and gave the robots what they wanted, what he wanted too. </p><p>When the tip of Sona’s tail, now bearing an attachment that was flexible and rounded at the tip, came to bear on his own ass, Ren relaxed, let the cyborg girl do as she desired. He came when she did, filling her setmate with spurt after spurt of hot cum free of the power dynamics that had defined their lives so far, and in doing so began to thoughtlessly pull at Amp’s dick harder. The little robot came too, very quickly, with a bucking of hips and a wailing cry that was adorable in its helplessness. </p><p>He had been designed to be the perfect little femboy bitch, made for being put in his place, and even free his nature was undeniable. His cum, pooling on the slim inclines of his stomach and chest post-orgasm, was tinged the lightest shade of blue. </p><p>Which meant, then, if Ren knew his corporate designs, the stuff that would drip from Sona once he was done with her would be… </p><p>As Ampere lay twitching in his afterglow, before Ren had even grown soft enough to slip out of him, the young mechanic swabbed a finger through the robot’s seed and brought it to his mouth. </p><p>‘This is just empty sugar, isn’t it?’ He said, after a moment of working his tongue. ‘Well, I suppose that makes sense.’</p><p>‘W-we do have optional attachments for a more… potent load. But they cost extra,’ Amp replied. ‘Aaaaand I don’t think they’d- ah!- work on you.’ </p><p>The exit of Ren’s dick caused the robot a momentary tremor, but he sat up on the table in time, stretching artificial muscles that had been tense in recline. For a moment he simply sat there, swaying from side to side with the same irascible energy that had propelled him through the actual, safe for work examination. Then that swaying bore him toward Ren, dragging the young mechanic against him and wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>‘I’m not a cuddler by programming, by the way,’ Amp said softly, Ren’s face wide-eyed and close by. ‘This is all me.’</p><p>‘Affectionate by nature, then, great,’ Sona added, her voice still thrumming. ‘But can you either turn this thing up or turn it off? This is just a tease!’</p><p>Still wrapped up in his own glow, it took Ren a moment to remember that her processors were still spinning out pleasure in accordance with the bootlegged admin access he had given himself. It was a simple matter to reach out and take hold of his readout, but it was then that Ren decided he still had a little more to give. Watching closely, he turned the sensations up higher than he had ever let them go before, hearing Sona’s hardware whine under the additional stresses he had added. </p><p>She cried out, practically screamed, the actuators in her legs giving out in places, so that Sona’s posture took on a knock-kneed aspect that had definitely not been in her programming. Dorsal vents opened along her limbs and back, jetting air so hot it almost steamed behind her, a halo of rippling haze coming off of her climaxing body. She undulated, hips and waist and chest fucking air until Ren saw fit to stress her processors no more and turn the program off. </p><p>‘Sufficiently de-teased, Sona?’ Ren smiled, as Sona’s eyes turned for a few seconds into rotating loading symbols, her higher brain functions subsumed below a sensory load they were not built to withstand. It left her panting, the metal in her joints clinking together with a pleasant, silvery tinkling that he suspected very few others had had the pleasure of hearing. </p><p>A sound that, with a little time and effort, Ren knew he could make a permanent resident of the robot’s repertoire. </p><p>But first…</p><p>‘Give me a bit to recover, and we’ll see about sorting you out without computer tricks, too…’ He grinned, as Amp’s hand made its way to his cock again, stroking some life back into it.<br/>
***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>